Orgullo y Pasión
by Mel.2004
Summary: Ty-Lee y Azula tienen una noche de pasión. Lemon.


**No soy dueña de ATLA.**

**_Este fic corresponde al topic "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (pedidos de historias)" del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones._**

**Para : Azulee**

**Pareja: Azula y Ty Lee.  
****Rating: M.  
****Género: Romance.  
****Longitud: Cualquiera.  
****Extra: Una escena solamente sexual entre Azula y Ty Lee. Que Azula sea dominante.**

* * *

**_Orgullo y __pasión_**

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a dos adolescentes. Ambas tenían selladas sus bocas en los labios de la otra.  
Estaban demasiado ocupadas en saborear los labios de cada una. Sus pasos eran torpes.  
Azula mantenía su agarre en la cintura de Ty-Lee, acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo.  
Una suave brisa les hizo caer en la cuenta de que la puerta aun seguía abierta de par en par. La maestra fuego se encargó de cerrarla de una pequeña patada.

Aun estaban cerca de la entrada a la habitación, por lo que estampó a Ty-Lee contra la puerta de madera.  
La tomo de sus muslos y la obligo a que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que ella lo hizo, apretó suavemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos.  
Ty-Lee enredo sus brazos en los hombros de Azula, para sostenerse.  
Azula besaba a su amante con pasión. Mordió su labio inferior, aumentando la intensidad del beso. Metió su lengua en la boca de la joven, explorándola una vez más.

La joven de cabellos oscuros alejo su boca de los labios de Ty-Lee, solo para enfocarse en su cuello.  
Beso, mordió y succionó con fervor la piel de la joven de ojos color avellana. Ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia un costado, dándole así mejor acceso.  
Mordió con más fuerza la zona de la clavícula, obteniendo como resultado una marca claramente visible y un gemido de Ty-Lee, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa victoriosa.  
Azula camino hacia la cama, sosteniendo a Ty-Lee, para luego arrojarla y colocarse sobre ella.  
Miro a la adolescente a los ojos y notó la misma impaciencia y desesperación que ella.  
Sin dudarlo, tomo su pantalón y lo rasgo de un solo movimiento, para luego tirarlo al suelo. A Ty-Lee no le molesto esto, mientras más rápido tenga cerca a Azula, mejor.

Hizo que la chica se sentara y levantara sus brazos, para poder retirarle la camisa.  
Se separo de ella tan solo un minuto, tiempo más que suficiente para desprenderse de toda su ropa y quedar totalmente desnuda.  
Nuevamente, se coloco sobre la chica del peinado con trenza. Continuó con su tarea anterior y beso su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.  
Sus manos se dirigieron a acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y Ty-Lee podía sentir como temblaba y se estremecía con el toque de su mano sobre su piel.  
Sin duda, la maestra fuego amaba tener el control. Le encantaba escuchar como su amante disfrutaba de sus caricias, deseando más. Ella sabía bien las sensaciones que provocaba en la joven,  
Azula retiro la ropa interior de Ty-Lee en cuestión de segundos.

La joven se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que la chica de ojos color avellana quede sobre sus piernas.  
Nuevamente se centró en saborear su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda baja.  
La tomó de sus caderas y la pegó aun más hacia ella. El leve gemido de Ty-Lee fue, una vez más, motivo de su sonrisa.  
Se dejó caer, quedando debajo de ella.

La joven no perdió tiempo y comenzó a demostrar que Azula no era la única que podía hacer gozar a alguien.  
Trazo una línea de pequeños besos, que iban desde su cuello hasta su estomago. Cuando llegó a su zona intima, lamió la misma con lentitud.  
Azula mordió su labio inferior, mientras que colocó una mano en el cabello de trenza de la joven, acercándola aún más a esa delicada zona.  
Sintió un enorme placer estallar en ella y abrió su boca, dejando salir una pequeña llama color azul, la cual afortunadamente se esfumó a los pocos segundos.

Luego de unos minutos, Azula profundizo el agarre de la cabeza de su amante y dejo escapar un gemido, llegando así a su clímax.  
La maestra fuego se coloco, en un rápido movimiento, sobre ella de nuevo. Abrió las piernas de la joven lo más que pudo y se coloco cerca de su pelvis. Junto sus centros, mientras se movía lentamente, estableciendo un ritmo.  
Los gemidos de Ty-Lee no tardaron en oírse en toda la habitación.  
Azula se separó de ella un segundo y la joven gruño, deseando sentirla cerca de nuevo.  
La maestra fuego no puedo evitar sonreír ante el deseo de su amante. Tomo una tela color roja y se acercó de nuevo a ella.  
-Me temo que esta noche no te oiré gritar mi nombre - comentó mientras amarraba la tela alrededor de su boca - no queremos que alguien se despierte.

Luego de lograr su cometido, continuó con su actividad anterior. Nuevamente junto su pelvis con la de Ty-Lee y se movió.  
Al principio su ritmo era suave, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos oprimidos de su amante. Luego de unos segundos, aumento su velocidad.  
Tomo y levantó la pierna de Ty-Lee, para que el contacto entre ellas sea aun mayor. Empezó a sentir las oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.  
Ambas movían sus caderas, acompañando ese maravilloso ritmo que les hacía ver las estrellas.

Sus respiraciones eran bruscas, agitadas y entrecortadas. Las dos gemían suavemente, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando a pleno del momento.  
Azula abrió sus ojos, vio la cara de su amante y supo que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.  
Con una respiración profunda, embistió con más fuerza. Sus centros se rozaron una vez más y escucho un pequeño grito ahogado por parte de la chica de ojos color avellana.  
Siguió embistiéndola, y luego de unos segundos ella también llegó a su orgasmo.  
Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de la joven y beso una vez más su cuello, dejando una nueva marca, solo para dejar en claro su dominio sobre Ty-Lee.

Despertó unas pocas horas después. Se sentó en su cama y observó la figura que tenía a su lado.  
La joven Ty-Lee estaba durmiendo plácidamente, aun desnuda. La sabana de seda cubría su cuerpo, dejando ver solo su espalda. A través de la luz tenue de la ventana, podía observar las marcas de rasguños en su espalda, producto de una de sus noches de pasión.  
Azula sonrió victoriosamente, recordando la actividad que las había dejado tan agotadas.  
Muchas cosas podrían cambiar en su vida, pero algo era seguro. _**Ty-Lee siempre seria suya**_.

* * *

_¡Hola! Esta es mi segunda fic ATLA, eso creo._  
_Esta pareja me ha llamado la atención, y ante un pedido de **Azulee**, me anime a escribir esto._  
_Aun soy nueva en el tema del lemon, así que cualquier sugerencia es mas que bienvenida.  
Espero que Azulee disfrute este fic._  
_¡Saludos!_


End file.
